poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Duck the Animal Warriors
Duck has awaken Bugs: Duck! Tech: You're awake. Duck: Ace! They saw Ace and his Friends celebrating Ace: Daffy, would you stop it! You're eating them all. Daffy: Don't be worried, just stick your tea. Wile: Wow, it's sure it's delicious. Duck: Ahem! Ace removed his Funny Hat and Glasses Ace: Duck! He hugged him Ace: Your alright! Duck: Umm, haven't we got this Backwards? And why are having a tea party? Ace: You're alive, Duck! Duck: You know what, forget it. You okay? Are you alright? Ace: Yeah. I never been so better. I was watching what was going on in my dream. And I could heard your voice the whole time for this. Thank you, Duck. Thank you, you Guys. They are cheering to them Ace: Oh! Did we pass the test now? Yen Sid: You performed truly Admirably, all of you. They line up for the Exam Yen Sid: More than anything. I am grateful to have you all back from Skeleton King's deception unharmed. And I am grateful to Kenny the rabbit, whose spontaneous actions turned the tides. I am also deeply sorry, for failing to perceive the danger and throwing you headlong into a perilous test. This experience has revealed many hidden truths, and we must gird ourselves for the great flash with darkness that lies before us. I believe we need a new Animal Warrior, one with a new kind of power. Ace, Tech, Rev and Duck, you all deserve the honor. However, one of you braved the realm of sleep again to get the final symbol and save a friend. Duck, I name you our new true Animal Warrior. Duck: (Gasp) Ace: You did it, Duck! I know you can do it! You pass the flying colours! Great job! Duck: I am... Now... An Animal Warrior? Rev: Boy. Ace, you're kinds acting like it's your that passed. Tech: I told you Ace still needed some practice. Ace: I can still hear you. Duck: This... Is the.... Happiest day of my life. Bugs: Congratulations, Duck! Duck: Thank you, Bugs. I owe it to my friends. Kenny: Well, I'll catch up with you in no time. Ace: Huh? You want to become an Animal Warrior? Kenny: Of course. You know I came here to learn how to wield one. All: You!? Kenny: Look, thanks for the vote of confidence. You know I was gonna come clean up, Sword in hand! But I don't know how I can do this. Must be something come with my wrist or something. Then he summon his sword Kenny: Oh boy. All: Whoa! Minutes later Wile: You're leaving now? Ace: Yeah, I did doze off... I have some stuff to take care of. Daffy: Are you gonna be alright? Ace: I will. Bugs: Be careful, Grandson. Duck: Be careful this time. Ace: I will, see ya. He got teleported in a Dream World of Traverse Town and he's at the 3rd District Ace: Great. I was hopping this world is there- hmm... But where are they? He looking around and nobody's here Ace: (Sigh) Then he heard a Sound and he saw a Dream Eater Ace: There you are! He hugged it and then another Dream Eater is here Ace: Hey there. Then another and all Dream Eater are here Ace: Thanks, you're the Coolest! Meanwhile In the New Shuggazooms City Sparx is sleeping and he smile, because of Ace's happiness The Darkness awaken In Acmetropolis, Mandarin is starting at the City Mandarin: This World is just too much. The Light in the Darkness At the Dark Margin Nova, Otto and Gibson are staring at the Sea with a Smile Leads to the last key At the Yen Sid's Tower Daffy and his Friends are waiting Wile: Boy, Ace's is so late. I hope he's okay? And even though, Kenny just hurried back to Radiant Garden, and now Master Yen Sid's send Duck, Tech and Rev away, too, on some mystery errands. Do you think we'll do something important? Then Someone is coming Wile: Duck, Rev, Tech! You're here! And who's that? They look shock Meanwhile Yen Sid: The Keyblade Wars, Digimon Wars and Warriors War of yore plunged the true Kingdom Hearts into Darkness, and the X-blade, Digi-blade and Blade of Power was shattered. But the light still shining in the hearts of children rebuilt the world that we know today. And the light from the Broken Blade of Power was then divided into Seven, to protect the number of Prue hearts in the world. Bugs: Seven pure lights. They're... The princesses of heart. Like the Digidestined of Heart and the Other Princesses of Heart. Yen Sid: Indeed. Those seven pure hearts form the very source of all light in the world. If they are lost, the world will again give way to shadow. Thus, even if we deliberately avoid finding our eighteen lights to avert another Warrior War, Skeleton King will still target the Seven princesses in order to forge the Blade of Power like the X-blade and the Digi-blade. Bugs: So, there's gonna be a clash between eighteen Lights and Thirty two darknesses.. and there's nothing we can do to avoid triggering the Warrior War? Yen Sid: To protect the Seven pure hearts, we will need eighteen lights strong enough to stand against the thirty two darknesses. Bugs: So we're missing eight Guardian of Light. Then Duck, Tech and Rev has arrived Bugs: Guys, you're here. Duck: Yep. Tech: Master Yen Sid. We brought some eight "Guests" you asked for but... You never say why? Then eight Guests has appeared Bugs: Wow! It's you! Yen Sid: I have come to learn that you, too, can wield a Sword. I'm glad to the here. It was Lexi, Slam, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Zadavia and Optimatus Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts (Loonatic Stories)